


Pillow

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Series: DC Smut and Stuff [7]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/M, Fantasizing, Grinding, Masturbation, Other, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: Mistah J is late and Harley needs some lovin'.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Harley Quinn
Series: DC Smut and Stuff [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Pillow

Harley had been trying to sleep for what seemed like hours now, huffing and rolling around the king sized bed. She pouted, kicking at the right side where her favorite gangster should be residing. Earlier in the night she had stripped herself of all her clothes besides a garter belt with several knives strapped to it, ready for fun with Mistah J, when he had called and told her he wouldn’t be home.

He wouldn’t be much fun anyways- he had crooned his fake apologies to her at first, but then he got snippy almost right away when she whined at him. If he wasn’t in the mood to play games, then he wasn’t going to be in the right mood for good sex.

She fidgeted on the bed now, her body flushed despite the cool air in the room. She could not seem to get her mind off of him even in his absence. It was so easy to imagine him here with her, leaving a trail of love bites around each breast or flipping her over to spank her violently with his cane until she came or cried (usually whichever happened first). Whimpering, she began to trail fingers across her body, stopping at her breasts to tug and pinch at her already hardened nipples. She sighed and hummed at her harsh ministrations, pulling harder and harder until the heat between her legs spiked in response and she cried out into the empty room.

She spread her legs and moved both hands down to her aching pussy. Using one finger to spread her folds, she rubbed harshly at her clit before pinching that also. In her mind, the Joker towered above her as his gloved hands moved across her body and slid two of his (her) fingers into her. His red stained lips moved back in a sneer as he gazed down at her writhing form on the bed, already moaning and carrying on like she was going to cum.

“Look at you baby, quivering just like a little whore…” She slammed her fingers harder inside herself and yelped, not halting the pounding of her own pussy for a single moment.  
She could picture him smirking at her and leaning down to growl against her ear. “Why don’t you show me what a good little whore you can be?”

“Yes sir, I can do that.” Pulling her fingers out and allowing her juices to drip onto the covers, she closed her eyes and brought her fingers to her own lips to taste herself. His jaw would tighten and he’d begin to purr, eyes growing dark in the moonlight.

She sat up and moved to all fours, grabbing his pillow and bunching it up beneath her and settling atop of it. Clenching her thighs to keep it in place, she began to move her bare pussy against the scratchy cotton. Her hips rolled back and forth across it, faster and faster, her wetness easily soaking a spot into it.

Harley bit her lip and felt herself begin to tense as the strange sensation brought her close to the edge.

“I wanna see more, kitten…” His voice whispered into her mind.

She lifted one hand to her mouth, sucking on it to cover it in her saliva and then reaching backwards towards her ass. She covered her entrance in her spit, and then brought her finger to dip into her pussy to get it slippery again. This time, she slowly pushed her finger into her ass, mewling at the delicious pain that lit up her senses. Barely giving herself time to adjust, she began to thrust in and out to the same rhythm as her hips on the pillow.

Bending forward to brace herself on the bed, she panted at the feeling of being so wonderfully full. She imagined J cupping her ass and running his nails hard down her back, leaving fiery red marks that bled in a few places as he fucked her tight hole. She bent at the elbow to reach up and pull her hair violently, just as he was wont to do.

The pain caused her orgasm to arrive immediately and she screamed into the sheets, hips grinding hard and bucking desperately onto the pillow as she came hard and fast. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she screamed loudly, proud of how tightly she clenched onto her finger. Her toes were curled and her mouth was wide open, drool dribbling onto the fabric, as she came back down from her high slowly. The tension left her body, and with that so did the Joker from her mind- for now.

Slumping to the side and panting hard, she giggled breathlessly as she wondered what her honey would say when he saw the mess she had made of his now damp pillow.


End file.
